Star Crossed Lovers
by rini
Summary: Rini, Puu, and Serena discover true love in a rose garden. Who are the lucky guys?


**Star Crossed Lovers**

Hey everyone! Here's the next story of mine. Rini is super kawii (cute) and I love her! (DUH!) I also like "Puu" (Sailor Pluto), She'll be known as Susan in my story cause she hasn't been introduced into the American SM show, leaving me with no American name! I love the romance between Dar and Rena. A romance that lasted over 1,000 years. *Sigh* how romantic! Oh, I adore them all! Since I like **_Miss Takeuchi's _** (not mine, hers) characters so much, I'm writing this story. (IT TAKES PLACE AFTER MY STORY THINGS DISCOVERED!) 

A trio walked past the Crown Fruit Parlor. Darien and his two friends Matt and Brendon were cruising Tokyo. Darien wanted to run into his new girlfriend Serena. Matt was hopping to run into the cute girl from class, Rini. Brendon was depressed and wanted to come across any pretty girl he knew, especially this one girl from his ice-skating class. 

"Let's head for the park." Darien suggested. ****

****--- *~*~*~*~* --- 

"I wish Darien was with me." Serena murmured. 

"You really love him, huh, Serena?" the goddess of time questioned. 

Rini giggled. "What a silly question Puu! Of course she does! I set it up! "TRUE LOVE" *sigh* I wonder where mine is." 

Serena looked back at her sad friends. She smiled and said, "Ya know what? I had a dream that you two found true love in the park when I was near you.." 

Susan looked up from her tea. "Really? That's neat!" 

Rini jumped up. "LET'S GO!" she declared with a determined look and her hand on her hips. The older girls tried to stifle their laughter, failing miserably. 

"Sure." the older two said in unison. 

Soon the 3 giddy girls were skipping off to the park. Rini said she wanted to go to her favorite part of the garden. A secluded circle that had a stone bench on the center. Roses creeped up the side of the bench and surrounded the area. It was Serena and her's special place. When they got there, they began weaving roses into each other's hair, their laughter and chatter echoing through the park. 

--- *~*~*~*~* --- 

Matt's head jerked up. "What was that?" he said in a suspicious voice. Brendon and Darien instinctively striked fighting poses back to back. "I hear something." he continued. 

Darien relaxed. "I hear it too. People are singing." 

"It's beautiful. Let's see who it is." Brendon said dreamily. 

They followed the soothing song through plants and bushes, until they came to a row of rose bushes. Matt pointed to a large door like opening and the three peered around the corner. 

Darien's body tensed in surprise. "Serena!" he gasped. "She looks radiant!" 

Matt's eyes widened. "Rini... she's here!" 

Brendon frowned assuming no one would be there he knew. He looked anyway and gasped. It was the beautiful girl, Susan, from ice-skating. He recognized her friends from the rink also. 

"What is that they're singing? So relaxing." the group pondered. 

--- *~*~*~*~* --- 

The blonde shook her head gently, being sure not to loosen the roses. "You will find true love. It's like I can predict these things." 

"Just like Puu can control time travel, and I can materialize roses like my daddy." Rini said. 

Suzy nodded. "I hope fortune telling is part of your Sailor Scout skills, Rena." 

Serena gave 4 counts waving her arm on the 4th, letting them know it was time to sing again. They started their song about love once more. Rini as tenor, Serena as lead, and Susan as baritone. In perfect harmony, the music poured from their souls. 

*From Disney's Sleeping Beauty* 

**"I know you! I walked with you once upon a dream! I know you! The gleam in you eyes is so familiar to me. Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do..." **

Voices joined them as they sang and each felt warmth surround them. Not wanting to believe it a dream, they kept singing, not opening their eyes. 

**"You'll love me at once. The way you did once. Upon... a... dream." **

"You are visions that are what they seem!" the voices told them. Each girl opened her eyes and looked up into her true love's face. 

"Serena, I loved you once and forever. You'll always be with me my sweet." her boyfriend Dar told her lovingly. 

Rini opened her eyes to see her crush Matt nest to her. "I always liked you." he whispered into her ear, his big brown eyes filled with awe. 

When Susan opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Brendon. "Suzy? I think I love you." he said softly. "Oh Brendon, ever since I skated with you in class, I knew I loved you!" 

As each person leaned in for a kiss, they knew this person was their destiny. Each enveloped in the warmth and glow of love, they realized they were... 

...Star Crossed Lovers. 

Ya like? Pls. review it! I am already working on my next story, "A Bad Day". Check for it in a few days! ;) See ya round! ~rini 


End file.
